Mined Games
Mined Games is a zombie-related gameplay achievement/trophy featured in Buried for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This achievement/trophy requires the player to "be their pawn". Richtofen's side involves completing a guillotine, and Maxis' involves completing the gallows on the map. At the beginning of the game, the players can hear Maxis talking about how to power up a tower seen from the starting room using an explosive found underground. Richtofen also talks to Samuel about powering the tower as well, using an energy conduit that he says must be built, and warns Samuel not to let the tower be used to help Maxis. Richtofen's path -Build the Guillotine. -Charge up all four orbs with the paralyzer. -Throw a grenade at the floating purple lantern. -Pick up the purple lantern and have that player kill the mansion ghost until Richtofen speaks to Samuel about "spreading light". -Go to roof of the gunsmiths shop to the right of saloon and add the lantern to symbol on the roof. -Decode the "TicTacToe" Cypher on the wall to obtain the name and order you must hit the signs in. -Get galvaknuckles and punch the three signs in the mines in order to create the Willo Wisp, which can only be seen with Vulture-Aid Elixir. -Have players touch Wisp at its various teleport locations until it appears at the guillotine. -Kill zombies near the guillotine until Richtofen tells Samuel to obtain a timebomb. -Play a through an entire round, kill ghosts and zombies. -Place the Time Bomb on the guillotine, leave a crawler, have everyone at the guillitine and end the round, travel back in time once new round number flashes. You will enter "infinity mode" -Search all the bodies in infinity mode to find a switch. -Build the switch on the guillitine once infinity mode ends. -Go to the maze and activate switches in the following order: Blue, Red, Green, Yellow. -Play the shooting Mini-Game; shoot all the targets in the time allotted. Maxis' path -Build the Gallows. -Destroy the four orbs with the resonator. -Throw a grenade at the floating purple lantern. -Pick up the purple lantern and a bowl of candy. Feed Leroy the candy and have him kill zombies until Maxis tells you the lantern is full. -Go to roof of the gunsmiths shop to the right of saloon and add the lantern to symbol on the roof. -Decode the "TicTacToe" Cypher on the wall to obtain the name and order you must hit the signs in. -Place a Time Bomb down anywhere on the map. -Get galvaknuckles and punch the three signs in the mines in order to create the Willo Wisp. -Follow the wisp to the gallows. It must run by and through zombies in order to stay charged. -Once the wisp charges the gallows, activate the timebomb and repeat the two previous steps. -One person must now go inside the mansion, to the room right after the hallway behind the bookcase. The other 3 people must head to the Barn, Courthouse, and Candy Store. -In the mansion room, there will be a console with lights and a lever on a couch. Each of the 9 lights corresponds to a bell in one of the 3 locations (with 3 bells in each location). As you pull the lever, a light will glow for a short amount of time. You must hit the bell that corresponds to that light, which will turn the yellow light, green. Repeat the process until all 9 lights are green. -Break the fountain in front of the mansion. -The fountain should now have an option to interact with it "to make a wish". It will start a target shooting mini-game where you must hit ALL the targets (NOT 100% accuracy). -Upon completetion of the mini-game, you will obtain the acheivment/trophy and all 7 perks that will last till the end of the game, just like the perks for the Shangri-La and Moon Easter Eggs. *Along with that, the screen will turn red and Maxis will say that the Earth, and all of its inhabitants, shall perish, showing his evil side.* (this will only happen if you have done maxis' easter eggs on the other two maps AND have put the Buried Navcard in the Green Run Navcard table) Category:Easter eggs